gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orroman Harrigon
Orroman Harrigon, also called Orroman the Cruel, is a character mentioned in the fourth season. He is not expected to appear in the series, being long dead by the time it begins. Orroman was the first Lord of Smithestone who was famous for having usurped the throne from King Marthew VII Smithe, and became the first King of the Forges. During his life time, he father numerous children, many of whom were bastards, beginning House Harrigon's famous custom of bastard making. Background Early Life As a young man, Orroman was hard working and loyal to House Smithe, but was wary of King Marthew. He was very close to his younger brother Cerrond, who was known to be more adventurous and unruly. His father Sammard instilled Orroman and Cerrond with a deep suspicion and hatred of the Smithes. Eventually, Sammard died, leaving Orroman to rule Bronzebridge, and Cerrond remained his closest ally. One day, King Marthews son and heir Prince Myrron arrived at their castle, declaring that the Harrigons were to hand over their lands and castle, and they were to serve as elite servants and Blacksmiths at Hornworth. The two brothers protested, and Prince Myrron promised that they would return. Too fearful of their own actions, Cerrond left in the middle of the night and arrived at Smithestone days later, only to be quickly captured and executed. Orroman, with no close allies left, left Bronzebridge, collecting his most loyal friends and allies, telling them that their castles were next. After hearing that Cerrond had been executed on King Marthews orders, Orroman decided that he had had enough of Smithe rule. One night, Orroman brought his forces, with the aid of many smaller houses in the Smithelands to Hornworth. They breached the walls and stormed their way through the castle. Orroman made it to Prince Myrron's bedchambers first, strangling the boy to death. Following this, he made his way King Marthew's bedchamber. He plunged his sword into Marthew's stomach, and finished him by stabbing him through the neck. The next morning, Orroman brought the head of King Marthew out for all his new subjects to see. Every Smithe living in the castle was brought before him. He had two of King Marthew's nephews hanged that day, and had knights drag the remnants of House Smithe's main branch pulled away behind a mounted knight. Orroman however, had now developed a strong plan of revenge against the Smithe's, and decided to spare Marthew's two daughters Aryana and Allsa. Knowing that they had recently flowered, he decided to take them both to wife. Orroman's revenge would not stop there however. Orroman had Hornworth torn to the ground, and decided he would build a new castle on it's foundations, a castle that was far grander than what his ancestor Vaehamar Harrig had built for the Smithe's. A few weeks later, Lord Arwynd Blackgard arrived from the Borderlands, thanking the Harrigon's for dealing with the Smithe's. Arwynd told Orroman he wished to cement an alliance with them one day, but for now, House Blackgard and House Harrigon would have no alliance as the Harrigon's had technically just committed treason against their King and liege lords. Once the new castle had been built, Orroman named it Smithestone, as a final insult to House Smithe. He even took their ancestral weapon Greathammer, the one Vaehamar had made for them, and melted it down to make Honor's Call, the Harrigon's ancestral sword which would later be lost within the Forges of Smithestone for many centuries.